


A Little Eternity

by ambrosialAria



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plot, Smooth flirting, no pronouns for reader, reader is horny, with hisoka...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosialAria/pseuds/ambrosialAria
Summary: You met Hisoka after flirting with him at Heaven's Arena. At first it was sex, and then it was company, and then it was friendship. Still sex, but a lot more than that, too.You think you might be in love with him.You wake up to him in bed with you one morning after a mission with the Troupe that had him away for a few weeks. You're more than happy to see him.Gender not specified!
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	A Little Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clovvnfvcker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovvnfvcker/gifts).



> ooohhh i am proud of this writing i sat down and wrote half this fic in twenty minutes like all the background and stuff before waking up...... my birthday was sunday so this newfound college motivation is fucking awesome. gifted to clovvnfvcker because i think they inspired me to write this after my writer’s brain having been broken for so very long.

You really enjoyed the thing you had going on with Hisoka.

You’d met him at Heaven’s Arena. You watched him fight, and you were just… enthralled. So, after watching this six foot six, ripped, gorgeous magician slowly and sadistically tear a woman limb from limb for fifteen minutes, you did what any normal person would do. You took the elevator up to floor 200 and you flirted with him. Hard.

You were lucky enough to catch him strolling down the hallway. On his way to eat a sandwich or take down the Yorknew mob, you didn’t know.

_“And what would a little mouse like you want with somebody like me?”_

_“I want to know you. I think you’re something not of this world, and it’s got me intrigued. Is that okay?”_

He had been quiet for a moment, eyes calculating, searching. Then he laughed.

_“I certainly didn’t come to Heaven’s Arena expecting to make friends.”_

_“Then I guess this place has more surprises than you’d joined it for.”_

You sparked his interest. 

You spoke for a little while, telling him about what you were doing in the city– a grad student studying in Padokea who had heard about the arena from a friend, and you were entranced by it. After ten, fifteen minutes, you figured you should head out to study, and so you did. You left him with your phone number, telling him to call or text you if he felt like it, and you hoped he’d want to see you again.

You didn’t hear from him for a few weeks. You were a bit disappointed, but you hadn’t exactly expected Hisoka Morow to take interest in some random stranger, no matter how bold your move had been. 

You hadn’t expected it until you got a text from an unknown number. 

_A ticket for my match in two weeks has been taken care of. I do hope you’ll be there to watch._

You saw it a few hours after it had been sent and responded right away.

_How generous. I wouldn’t miss it for the world._

You fucked in his room that night. And holy shit, was it incredible. 

“You know, Hisoka, I had no idea what to expect of you, but I should’ve known I‘d have a good time.”

“Only ‘good’? Are you suggesting I improve my performance next time I fuck you?”

“Oh, more than good. But there’s nothing wrong with impressing me even more.”

You came back for more the next night, and the next, and the next. There was something new with him every time, and holy shit. You loved every delicious and slightly deranged second of it.

Soon classes were hitting you harder, and Hisoka seemed distracted with some sort of… job. You didn’t pry too much. You still saw each other every week or so, sometimes just to fuck, but sometimes you would spend real time with him. You went to a cafe with him for lunch, took a stroll through the park, watched a stupid movie. You had enjoyed his company from the beginning, and you were sure he’d enjoyed yours too. But as time went on you grew closer to him. His confident smirking was softer, his movements relaxed and casual. He was comfortable with you.

It had been a few months since then. Hisoka had left the arena and you spent your days at your apartment between classes, friends, and your job. The two of you hadn’t ceased contact, in fact, more the opposite. Every once in a while you would come home to find Hisoka lounging on your couch watching television and building one of his card houses on the table. You asked him how he made them, if he used Bungee Gum– he’d explained Nen to you a while ago. You were clever enough to catch onto the fact that some of his stunts quite literally defied the laws of physics.

You think often about the first time you made a card tower with him. It was early in the day, you had gotten out of bed to find him in your little living room, intensely focused. You asked if you could give it a shot. If he could teach you. 

He was close to you, his chest against your back as you sat on the floor. His hand took yours and he showed you just how gentle to be, how careful, and… you succeeded. You stacked two cards in a little tent and you were very excited about it. He chuckled and smiled at you. You kissed him on the cheek.

It was one of the best mornings you could remember.

You think you just might be in love with him.

You never knew when he was coming but you were always hoping you’d see him when you got home. He usually spent the night when you came, but he was never there when you woke up. You didn’t mind. 

That night, you were sleeping well. You hadn’t seen Hisoka in two or three weeks. He was on a mission with the Troupe (he’d told you about them too, you really weren’t phased by much), so you knew he’d come to you whenever he got back. 

You were waiting for him before you fell asleep. You stayed up on your phone, your laptop, scrolled through your professor’s recent presentation, hoping to stay up late enough that he would come home. He didn’t, in fact, he had never come home while you were asleep, but your deliberately late night had made you pretty tired. So of course, sound asleep in bed at 2am, you didn’t hear Hisoka Morow come in through your window, shuck off his boots at the foot of your bed, and strip down to his boxers. You didn’t know that he moved the covers gently, not wanting to disturb your peaceful face, and laid down next to you. He wrapped his arms around you and you curled into him, still out cold, a smile growing slightly on your face. He kissed your forehead. 

Despite everything his recent mission had given him to think about, he fell asleep easily.

–––

The light streamed prettily through my curtains that morning.

It wasn’t harsh. I got the feeling the sun hadn’t been up for a while. I kept my eyes shut for a few more seconds, then blinked blearily and closed them again. The covers were so warm. Really warm. Like… body heat warm?

My eyes snapped open. I was met with half heavy eyelids and warm yellow peeking out from under them. He hummed and smiled lazily. 

“You’re lovely as ever in the morning, darling.”

“Hisoka!”

I beamed like a crazy person and threw my arms tightly over his shoulders. He laughed.

“You’re back!!”

“That I am. I take it you missed my presence?”

I withdrew to face him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. “Every time you leave. Don’t you miss me too? I think I’m a comfortable pillow to sleep with.”

He carded his fingers through my hair. “I think about holding you like this every night we aren’t together.”

My lips parted slightly in surprise. That was… really forward for Hisoka. I wasn’t expecting it.

_I love you._

“Is something wrong?” Smug. He knows how sappy I am.

“You’re ridiculous,” I mumbled, suddenly feeling way more bashful than usual. “And sweet. I feel the same way. You should come home more often, honey.” Calling him that didn’t mean too much. I was just affectionate with him. 

Yeah. That’s all it was.

His expression remained peaceful, but I can always tell when his mind is wandering. When there’s something serious behind those pretty yellow eyes. I wanted to let him know I didn’t mind his schedule, if you could even call it that, but he already knew that about me. I wanted to know what he would say. I relaxed a bit, my way of letting him know that I understood.

He looked at me directly. “Were it possible, I’d come home to you every night.”

I could feel how much gravity his words held. I nodded. “I’m happy I get to see you whenever you can get to me.” He chuckled. The hand in my hair moved smoothly to my cheek and he guided me down to his lips. The soft sound of the kiss seemed to fill my quiet bedroom.

“So what time did you get back?” I asked when we parted.

“Before the sun came up,” he mused. “Maybe around four.”

“Damn, you just missed me. I got to sleep around two. I was up really late.”

“My little scholar’s pesky university assignments?”

“Just as a distraction. I was waiting for you, hoping you’d come back while I was up. And here you are now.”

I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest. “And I feel like it’s early right now too… but I don’t really care, best morning ever. Best thing to wake up to. I’m really happy you’re here, Hisoka.”

I opened my eyes again to watch his face. He was gazing down at me with an expression I couldn’t quite place. Pensive. A little bit curious, but mostly… contemplating something. I hummed, reaching up to softly cup his cheek in my palm.

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“Nothing of great importance.”

I blinked. “Everything you’re thinking has great importance to me. I want every insight I can get into that brilliant mind you’ve got. But if you don’t want to tell me, I don’t mind. I only want to know what you want to give me. I love–” 

_Wait._

“Learning more about you.”

Oh… shit. I didn’t mean to say that, I didn’t mean to slip up. My tone didn’t waver, my face didn’t change. I faltered only barely, less than a second’s hesitation of my mind spinning rapidly to try to fix the fucking mistake I made, but… 

Barely was more than enough for somebody like him. Someone so calculating, so quick, so ridiculously brilliant and clever. _And beautiful_.

If he noticed it, his face didn’t show it either. Of course he wouldn’t let it show. He just looked at me with that same inscrutable expression, then smiled down at me lazily. If I were bolder, I might even say fondly.

“There are certainly many thoughts I will gladly share with you in due time. And many that I already have. More than I thought I was capable of sharing… with anyone. But I’m afraid this one shall remain locked in the vault for now, my dear.” I smiled.

“Your thoughts are your own. I’m really grateful… lucky, that you show me as much as you do. I’ll guard the vault right next to you.” I paused, then chuckled. “I’m sorry for being so sentimental.” 

I didn’t even know how much to express that I trust him, I care about him, I appreciate everything he is and everything he does. But I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. I was worried for a few moments that I had. 

Until he leaned down to press his lips softly to mine. It felt to me like the sweetest kiss I’d ever received.

It was long, and it was perfect. Both of his hands, his rough, warm, _safe_ hands were on my cheeks and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love every single viciously wild and intimate part of you._

Some of me wanted to open my eyes, just to see what he looked like, and so I did. He opened his own just a second later, of course he could sense every movement I made, and drew back with a sly smile. “Not enjoying the show?” I laughed.

“ _Very_ much enjoying the show. Just wanted to take in the view for a moment. Come back here.” And he did.

As we kissed, he snaked an arm around my waist, usually a sign that he was heading in a far less forgiving direction. I waited, wondering when he was going to make his move, and I would gladly follow suit. But his move didn’t come. 

He wasn’t aching for my body like the starving rogue I had grown so familiar with. He wasn’t looking for anything more. He just wanted to hold me. 

It was passion. A new kind of passion, and I didn’t ever want to let go of it.

We broke the kiss after what felt like forever, but it was probably just a few minutes. A little eternity.

I gazed softly at him. “You’re so pretty.” He cocked an eyebrow, then chuckled. 

“We must be perfectly suited for each other, then.” I beamed. “Cheesy.”

“You say that as if you don’t love it.”

“Oh, I’ll fawn over you no matter what that smart mouth of yours says. One more time. C’mere.”

I held my arms out playfully and our lips met again. This time it was just the once. It was slow. It was lazy. It was warm, and I could taste his smile the entire time. I pulled away. 

“Hmm… you’re a fun distraction. But I wanna check what time it is. I think I’m still tired.” 

I rolled over to reach for my phone on the nightstand. “Shit. It’s 6am? Screw that, I’m going back to sleep.” I leaned back into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Mine rested on his chest, fingers absentmindedly trailing over his collarbone. It was a reflex for us at this point, the way we just… wanted to be together. Maybe even needed to. 

I knew I certainly did.

“I went to bed without you, so I think it’s only fair you fall asleep with me now. If that’s okay.”

His mouth was against my hairline. It felt so nice to hear him speak. “There’s nothing I’d rather do.”

I beamed and kissed his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder. “Correct answer. And don’t even think about leaving before I wake up.”

He smiled, and this time, I had no trepidation about calling it fond.

“I wouldn’t dare to dream of it.”

——

He woke up before you, of course. He did every time. His initial urge, after all these months, was always to slip out of bed, put on his clothes, and leave, without a sound, without a note, without a glance.

But this time, he did glance. 

Hisoka looked at your sleeping face for a long, long time. Something in his chest told him not to leave, not just yet. Something new. He pressed his lips tenderly to your hairline. He sighed and closed his eyes.

And he stayed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT leave me comments and requests..... how did i do with his character? I love dynamics like this, with suave banter and jokes and affection. It's exactly how i am in person!  
> I AM an adult so if you request nsfw... who am i to turn you down😏


End file.
